Of Wishes and Fishes
by NateGold
Summary: EVAFairly Oddparents crossover. Insane? You betcha! Chapter 5 up! Now playing at an asylum near you! Chapter 6 coming soon!
1. Prelude

Of Wishes and Fishes  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own Eva or Nick.  
  
Authors note: This is what results from having one's 5 year old hijacking the tube. Pure mental junk food written in a moment of frustrated insanity. Anyone who takes this seriously is even crazier than I am!  
  
Prelude.  
  
"I'm home." The ebullient voice of Misato Katsuragi rang through the apartment. This was more from force of habit than necessity since her two charges were still in school, and a certain warm-water penguin was sleeping off a monumental hangover in his refrigerator. The thud-swish of numerous packages settling on the floor was heard, followed by the snap/fizz of a beer being opened. After the contents of said beer were properly disposed of, the resultant belch of contentment set off a minor reaction on several seismographs nearby. "Ahhh, things don't get much better than this". True, since she somehow had managed to wrangle a much needed day off. And what better way to spend it than going on a monumental shopping spree, followed by a beer, then a hairdo followed by more beer...well, you get the picture. But what really made her feel good was a purchase she had made for her poor little Shinji- kun. Her expression saddened for a moment. Poor kid was really down these days. "Well, maybe this'll make him relax a bit...take his mind off his problems."  
  
"This" was a rather large fishbowl sitting on the table in front of her. Multi-colored gravel lined the bottom, along with numerous rocks, fake foliage et-al. In the midst of all this sat a castle, where two fish of very unusual coloration were making their home. One was a bright green, while the other was a shocking pink. After seeing them in the pet store window, she'd felt an odd, but extremely strong compulsion to purchase them. She still wasn't sure why. Hell, she didn't even know if he'd like them. Well, if he didn't she could always find a use for them, like maybe a television snack for Pen-pen.  
  
As she turned away, she thought she saw something out of the corner of her eye. She whirled, and then shook her head. "God, I've got to lay off all that cheap stuff!" For a moment, it looked like both fish were wearing tiny crowns. She could've sworn that one had even winked at her! When she looked again, everything looked normal, at least as normal as things ever got in Tokyo-3 "Huh. Must've been a trick of the light. Just what I need, the dt's, and I'm not even drunk yet!" She resolved that a nap was what she needed, at least before the silence was shattered by a certain redheaded she-demon. Action soon followed thought, and after depositing the bowl on Shinji's desk, she retreated to her room.  
  
Shortly after she left, a startling transformation took place. The fish morphed into tiny humanoid forms, equipped with wands, crowns, and wings.  
  
"Are you sure this is the right place, Wanda? I told you not to take that right at Albuquerque..."  
  
"No Doubt about it...this is where Shinji Ikari lives, all right. That was his Guardian."  
  
"His Guardian? And I thought Timmy's folks were real pieces of work...!"  
  
And with that, the two transformed again into fish, eagerly awaiting the arrival of their new charge.  
  
**** Well, that's it so far. Reader's choice if I should continue and see how this works out. C&C welcome as always! 


	2. Opening Pandora's Box

Of Wishes and Fishes.  
  
Part 2- Opening Pandora's Box.  
  
Disclaimer: see part the first.  
  
Authors notes: Whoa! Seems I struck a nerve with this one. I'll strive not to disappoint. Also, please note that it's SHINJI who's doing the wishing. That makes a difference, believe me! Now, back to our show  
  
It started out as a normal day for one Shinji Ikari, normalcy being as follows:  
  
Wake up from a fitful slumber and perform morning decontamination procedures. Make breakfast for drunken slob and German hellion Make lunches for self and hellion. Watch zombie slob ingest her version of aqua vitae and turn miraculously into a human being. Participate in Asuka's morning aerobics routine (slap and scream Baka multiple times-great for limber fingers and toning the vocal cords) Get dragged to school. Fall asleep at school. Wait for senile old fart to dismiss the class Get dragged back home again.  
  
Fortunately, Asuka had decided to leave with Hikari Horaki to assault the local malls, so he was spared the usual "drag" race home. Touji was going to a food festival at the civic center and Kensuke was planning on attending a war film marathon, so our errant anti-hero was left to his own devices. With no plans and few prospects, he began the weary walk home. Luck running true to form, it began to pour.  
  
"Why me? Why do these things happen to me all the time?"  
  
"Because you're a whiny little loser, that's why" said his inner voice.  
  
Shinji was forced to agree. "Not to mention a drip," he added wryly.  
  
Meanwhile, a certain warm-water bird had finally slept off his hangover and found himself with a bad case of the munchies. Hearing the horrible ratcheting snores emanating from his owners' room, he concluded he was better off with self-service and was currently observing Shinji's new "pets" with more than passing interest. He endeavored to obtain these brightly colored morsels with a carefully inserted flipper. Instead of fish, he was given the unexpected displeasure of having a rather large mousetrap snapping painfully on said flipper. The mousetrap then disappeared as quickly and mysteriously as it had appeared, making the bird doubt his sanity. To make matters worse, the 2 fish appeared to be...giggling?! Weirdness quotient exceeded for the day, the bird beat a hasty retreat, intending to re-evaluate the situation later...after he had a few beers.  
  
A sodden Shinji finally arrived at the apartment, picking his way carefully through the obstacle course left by Misato's shopping spree. Nothing much on the tube, just some news story about a squirrel being used to test some experimental diving suit. He made his way to his room and discovered his newfound companions-to-be swimming around.  
  
"Wonder how drunk she was when she got this?"  
  
Still, the fishbowl reminded him of his life...always watched, always tested, always used...which brought him to his primary source of pain.  
  
"Father. He brought me here because he had a "use" for me. Bastard! I wish he'd go..." What followed was a description of what ordinarily would be an anatomical, not to mention self-inflicted sexual impossibility.  
  
"Such a potty mouth!" Came a small voice...female from the sound of it.  
  
"But, considering who's being wished about, we don't mind at all!" Came a second voice, this time male. There was a sudden flash of light, accompanied by a "poof" sound. Shinji turned, to find himself facing two flying, tiny people with huge grins on their faces. The male had green hair. He also was wearing overalls, and carried a plunger. His pink haired female counterpart was dressed in similar fashion. Shinji could have asked the obvious question. Instead...  
  
"Excuse me, but could you tell me why you're dressed that way?"  
  
The male answered. "Your wish, Shinji! Had to do some renovation of the plumbing system to handle it, but all in all..."  
  
"Cosmo, you shouldn't work so hard, you're all flushed!"  
  
"Sorry Wanda, but you know how I always plunge into things."  
  
Shinji in the meantime was growing a little impatient, and more puzzled than ever.  
  
"Hold it! What do my wishes have to do with anything, and just who...or what...are you?"  
  
"I'm Cosmo and she's Wanda..."  
  
"...And we're your fairy godparents." This utterance accompanied by a flashing neon sign floating in mid-air.  
  
"We try to make kids happy by granting their wishes, like we just did with yours!"  
  
It suddenly sank in. The realization of what he had wished for followed by what the two fairies said hit him like a bowl of Misato's curried ramen  
  
He started to giggle uncontrollably.  
  
Normality had just been tossed out the window!  
  
Meanwhile, at NERV...  
  
A medical team summoned by security made their way out of commander Ikari's office carrying that individual down to the hospital wing...those that weren't peeing in their pants from laughing so hard at what they had witnessed. They had been sworn to secrecy but human nature being what it was...  
  
Suffice to say that even the normally dour Fyutsuki was seen walking around with a foolish grin on his face for the next several days, while a certain female Doctor concluded she was no longer enough to satisfy Gendos' urges. A new element had been added to the equation.  
  
Chaos theory, anyone? 


	3. History Lesson

Of Wishes and Fishes  
Chapter 3: History lesson.  
  
Disclaimer: See part 1. Author's notes: They're coming to take me away, ha-ha, hee-hee, to the funny farm you see! All kidding aside, though, I'm going to swing this story a bit more towards the EVA side of things. Hopefully It'll result in a better mesh between the 2 series. This is the revised version-saw a few things that needed fixing. Vibious-apology accepted. No hard feelings, I hope. Shadow, you're gonna inflate my ego to Goodyear blimp proportions if you keep giving me reviews like that! And now, back to the show!  
  
"Why me...? " a very puzzled Shinji Ikari addressed this question to his 2 new, albeit highly unusual friends. It had been an interesting few days, to say the least. To have meals ready and waiting and the apartment cleaned with the wave of a wand was like having a wonderful vacation. But it had been Shinji's experience that in life, one rarely got something for nothing, hence his curious query.  
  
"Why me what, Shinji? " The two fairies traded looks, a silent exchange that did not go unnoticed.  
  
"I mean, how did I end up with you two? And please, don't say that Misato brought you! "  
  
Cosmo mentally snapped his fingers; irritated that Shinji had anticipated him.  
  
"I'm waiting...!"  
  
Wanda cleared her throat. "Well, this may sound weird, and I hope you don't take this the wrong way, but..."  
  
"...You were the grand prize in the Fairy Godparent Lottery, and WE WON!" blurted Cosmo.  
  
Shinji sat down heavily. Of all the answers he could have gotten, this was the farthest thing from what he'd expected.  
  
"According to "Da Rules", we usually get assigned to kids who really need help, are totally screwed up and are in real trouble with their lives. Normally the number of kids and Godparents are well matched. Supply and demand, you see..."  
  
"...But second impact changed all that" finished Cosmo darkly.  
  
Shinji's interest peaked at this. What had started as an intro to Fairy economics had taken a completely different tack.  
  
"But how could it affect you guys? I mean, I thought it only affected the Human race."  
  
Wanda thought for a moment. How to explain multi-dimensional geography in layman's terms? Inwardly, Wanda blessed that long ago master who wished that they'd both "smarten up."  
  
"Here, let's see if I can explain this a bit better" The room lights darkened. Wanda touched Cosmo's head, converting it to a projector. A picture of the Earth came into being. From that Earth stretched a long line of similar orbs.  
  
"You see, this is only one of many Earths. Multiple versions exist in parallel dimensions. They're basically the same, but each has its variations. What happens on one world can have an affect on one or more of the others." Additional lines sprang into being, attaching the Earths to cloud-symbols. "A lot of what you'd call supernatural realms can access these Earths through different portals. Some are nice...and some aren't" Shinji shivered. He did not like where this was heading.  
  
"When second impact happened, the energy released not only created chaos here, but it also disrupted the dimensional continuum. This riptide opened a lot of inter-d vortexes. Most of us got sucked back to our own world. A lot...didn't make it". A tear crawled down her cheek.  
  
"What happened then?" prompted Shinji  
  
"The portals between Fairy-land and the Earths shut down. Other portals from those not-nice places opened into our world. We ended up fighting for our lives." Painful and frightening memories of wave after deadly wave of Dark Sidhe pouring through, their Redcap shock troopers leading the invasion. She still got violently ill, recalling what they did to so many of their friends.... shuddering slightly, she continued. "We only recently managed to close them and began reopening the ones to the Earths."  
  
Cosmo took up the narrative. "Only problem was, there were a lot more Godparents than Kids to help. A lot of us wound up unemployed. So, we set up a lottery. When a particularly deserving kid's name came up, he/she wound up as prize in that drawing that we all could bid on." Cosmo chuckled. "Everyone went crazy when you came up on the list. Fairies were lined up for miles to buy a chance to win you! Just luck that we got you!"  
  
"So, because I'm so fucked up and worthless, I was a prize catch. Figures." Bitterness dripped from Shinji's voice.  
  
"Au contraire, Shinji. You're pivotal in saving this world. You matter, believe me!"  
  
"Yeah, right! I can't do anything right! All I can do is hurt people." The memory of a little girl in a NERV Hospital sprang to mind, guilt and sorrow crashing full into his heart. Mari Suzuhara, hurt in his first combat, and all because he was too clumsy and cowardly!  
  
A tiny hand caressed his cheek. "But maybe we can help. All it takes is a wish!"  
  
For Shinji, the heart-felt wish he made was a no-brainer.  
  
Deep in the bowels of the NERV medical facility, a little girl slept fitfully. She'd been here so long she'd almost forgotten what the sun looked like, much less what it was to be pain free. Day after day of skin grafts, physical therapy and neural stimulation. Experimental drugs that made her violently ill. Would she ever get out of here? In the midst of her slumber, a slight shimmer appeared around her and sank into her body, easing the pain and cocooning her in warmth and comfort. She had an odd dream. Two small voices that said, "Here is a gift, from Shinji Ikari. He wishes for you to be happy and make a speedy recovery! "  
  
Somewhere in the back of her mind, she wondered why he couldn't just send a get well card. Hadn't he ever heard of Hallmark? Then her sleep deepened and the strange dream faded. But the wish continued.  
  
A week later, she walked out of the facility, fully recovered. The doctors claimed it was due to the revolutionary treatments she had received there.  
  
Someone knew better, though.  
  
That's it for now. C&C welcome as always. Dark Sidhe: From Gaelic and Scottish myths. A thoroughly evil bunch of Dark Elves, Satyrs, hags and assorted monsters such as the Red Caps, who delighted in ripping their victims apart and dying their caps red in their blood. Figured that if anything could be the direct antithesis of the Fairy Godparents, these nasties would! 


	4. Humble Pie, or how would you like that c...

Of Wishes and Fishes  
Chapter 4: Humble pie, or how would you like that crow cooked?  
  
Disclaimer: See part 1. A/N: If juvenile humor and bad jokes isn't your cup of tea, stop now. Otherwise, Enjoy!  
  
It was like something out of a grade "C" horror flick: Attack of the 120- foot booger. It had been designated "Mucousiel", but most in the command center dubbed it "Snotzilla". The angel could care less about all this as it hauled its slimy bulk towards Tokyo-3. It would accomplish its mission. It was proud of its appearance, proud of its phlegmish heritage, proud of...splattering off Unit 01's A-T field into the lake!? This was NOT according to scenario!  
  
In the entry plug, Shinji wasn't feeling so swift himself. It looked gross, and the smell...! No wonder Unit 02 had thrown up and deactivated! "I wish someone would toss this thing into a sewer some place."  
  
"No sooner said than done, Shinji" The voice of Wanda chirped in his ear  
  
"...But we need a little diversion...could you fire off an A-T lance right...NOW!" shouted Cosmo.  
  
Shinji obliged. He concentrated the field to a narrow point and projected it at the resurfacing angel. The second his lance intersected the angels' field, the waters violently erupted, spewing skywards. When it all settled down the angel had vanished...along with half the water in the lake. In the command center, Dr. Ritsuko Akagi feverishly tried to make sense of the combat data.  
  
"Ritsuko, what the hell happened out there?" demanded Misato.  
  
"Not sure...too much interference when the fields intersected. Best guess is that somehow, a short lived singularity was created, sucking the angel inside."  
  
"A singularity...?"  
  
"Yes, or to put it more simply, a black hole. Sort of like you and Yebisu" observed Ritsuko dryly.  
  
As laughter came from the bridge bunnies, Misato fumed silently  
  
Meanwhile, Wanda glared at Cosmo. "Cosmo, was that...super toilet you used?"  
  
"Mm-hmm!"  
  
"Cosmo, how could you? Even an angel deserves better than that!"  
  
"Hey, I was nice! I even gave it a going away present!" Seeing Wanda's puzzled look, he elaborated. "I gave him a 4 pack of Angel soft toilet tissue, specially formulated for gentle use on assholes like him!"  
  
Wanda groaned, then went looking for the Aspirins. Sometimes he gave her such a headache!  
  
Meanwhile, back at the apartment, Shinji was dealing with his own headache.  
  
"BAKA SHINJI! HENTAI!!!!" Followed by a resounding slap. The door to her room slammed shut. Sighing heavily and holding his jaw, he slouched into his own room and collapsed on the bed. Why did these things happen to him? He blushed as he recalled the incident. After exiting the bath, Asuka, clad in only a towel, bent to retrieve a hairbrush she had dropped. Shinji had had the misfortune of coming up behind her and accidentally being treated to a full view of her assets. Fortunately for him, she must have been in a forgiving mood. He had fully expected to be hospitalized by now! An icepack popped suddenly into existence, settling on his jaw. 2 more puffs of displaced air signaled the arrival of his Fairy Godparents.  
  
"What is that girls' problem?" From an outraged Wanda.  
  
"But it was my fault..."  
  
"Like hell it was" exclaimed Cosmo. "She did that on purpose. And she calls you a pervert...!"  
  
"Yeah, if she's so innocent, why was THIS in her desk drawer?" Grated Wanda. A photo materialized. Shinji wanted to melt through the floor when he saw it. The photo appeared to have been copied from security camera footage. It showed him emerging from the Pilot locker room shower, totally in the altogether.  
  
"But but why?"  
  
"Isn't it obvious? Girls' got it bad for you, it seems!"  
  
"Lucky boy...!"  
  
"But why always hit me? If she feels like that, why not just say so?"  
  
Wanda's features smoothed out into a sad little frown. "I don't know Shinji. Maybe she's just scared."  
  
"Scared? Asuka?!"  
  
"Of rejection. Of being hurt. Could be that both of you are in the same boat."  
  
Cosmo interrupted. "She still has to be taught a lesson, though. She's got to stop blaming everyone else for her troubles...or frustration in this case"  
  
Shinji thought for a moment. He cared for Asuka and didn't want her to be hurt. But he had to agree; she needed to be enlightened a bit. Looking up, he caught their eyes. "OK, I'm game. Any ideas?" It turned out that his diminutive companions had hundreds.  
  
The next morning, Shinji had to walk in front of Asuka, to ensure that he didn't get any chance for another peek. Or so she said. Of course, nothing stopped her from getting a great view of Shinji's posterior. (OY, such cheeks...I wanna give them such a pinch...!). At the school gates, they separated, Shinji to talk with Toji and Kensuke, while Asuka proceeded to regale Hikari with her version of the whole sordid affair.  
  
"...And the little pervert deliberately looked under my towel, so I smacked him!"  
  
Hikari, sensible girl that she was, was somewhat skeptical of her redheaded friend.  
  
"Come on, Asuka, that doesn't sound Ikari at all! Couldn't it have been an accident?"  
  
"Accident? Ha! The little freak is probably boasting about it to the other stooges right now! I swear, I'll never understand what you see in that primate..."  
  
The two were now in front of their lockers.  
  
Humph...could it be that you're Jealous, Asuka? I mean, I know you have a thing for Shinji..."  
  
"Me? Have a thing for that pathetic mold spore? Don't make me laugh! Asuka, still facing Hikari opened her locker. "I could never care for a little boy like him. I want a real man!" Hikari didn't respond. Instead, her face suddenly blushed an intense red as she stared past Asuka at something inside the locker. In fact, there was a tremendous outbreak of whispers, squeals and embarrassed giggles. Asuka followed Hikari's gaze, and flushed an even darker red than her friend. Adorning the inside of the locker was a number of photos, each showing a muscular, nude man. And all were extremely well endowed, at that. To top things off, several well- known woman's magazines were there, including a German publication, "SCHLONG"! To top it all off, each and every one had her name as the subscriber.  
  
At that moment, the stooges came by to see what the uproar was all about. Kensuke's camera immediately sprang into action, while Toji looked on in disgust.  
  
"Cripes! And she calls US perverts".  
  
Asuka couldn't believe this! It just wasn't possible! Things just couldn't get any worse!  
  
"Ahem. Miss Soryu, could I speak with you in my office. NOW!"  
  
The Principle looked anything but pleased.  
  
Things had definitely gotten worse...MUCH worse.  
  
A/N: Sorry for the long delay. Was sulking after being rejected by Evafics. (Bad Evafics...Tricksy, False.Gollum, gollum).  
  
I love my rubber room! Bouncy, bouncy!!! 


	5. The Asuka in your mind

Of Wishes and Fishes

Chapter 5: "The Asuka in your mind" part 1.

A/N: its baaack…the only fict with a bi-polar disorder continues.

"Owww…what the hell was that for Asuka?" The complaint followed a smack to the head that almost flattened him. It had been like this for Shinji ever since class let out. Asuka was in a fine rage following the centerfold fiasco earlier that day. It was bad enough that Hikari had to intercede on her behalf to ward off suspension. Even worse was the fact that she couldn't use her favorite word anymore; hentai was effectively stripped from her vocabulary since she now bore such nicknames as "Princess Perversia" and "Poster child". What really put the icing on the whole stinking cake was that Shinji, that little maggot, had also testified on her behalf! That she had been reduced to accepting help from him…!

"It was because you're pathetic, 3rd child. You think that helping me is going to make you manlier to me? Think again, Arschloch!"

"You know, I almost wish you could see what I thought about, Asuka. It might surprise you!"

"HAH! In your dreams, wuss!" With that, she stormed ahead, intent on putting as much distance as she could between them. He watched her receding form with a forlorn expression, and then proceeded to shuffle dejectedly home. His wish earlier had apparently backfired big time, and he was glad that Cosmo and Wanda were nowhere around. He had no particular desire to have that almost-wish he had just voiced granted anytime soon.

Unknown to Shinji, however, his wish, not to mention the rider added by Asuka had been clearly heard by a pair of tiny stowaways in his school bag. Two wands did their thing, the flash obscured by his laptop. Broad grins adorned their features; tonight was going to be a lot of fun.

She seemed to be drifting through a seemingly endless plain of grey clouds and chill winds. Then, she felt herself falling, and landing….where the hell was she, anyway? Faint bits of sound and music, smells of all kinds flickered elusively by. Then, she felt a sense of movement, and things suddenly jumped into focus.

"A train car? How the blazes did I get in here? This is just too freaking weird…"

"Actually, it's pretty logical when you think about it." The voice came from the seat in front of her, which she could've sworn was empty just a minute ago. That voice… it couldn't be…!

"…You're me…but how…?

Asuka's other let out a peal of genuine laughter. "Actually, you're asleep. I'm your guide for tonight's tour of Shinji's dreams. Allow me to introduce myself" she swept low in a mocking bow. "I'm the Asuka in Shinji's mind, or should I say, how he perceives you…me…well, you're the psych major. You should know what I'm talking about." She exclaimed, flipping her hair over her shoulder in a very familiar mannerism. "Just for the sake of not sounding like we're talking to ourselves, you can call me Red."

"O.K….Red. So why am I on this train? Where are we going, anyway?"

"Well, we're entering Rem sleep province. We should be at the main information processing center shortly. As to why we're on this rickety contraption, how better to get around than a train of thought?"

"Gawd, that's so corny…"

"But apt, considering that in dreams, things function on a symbolic level". The train suddenly slowed, and lurched to a stop. "We're here! Follow me."

The two started walking, Asuka trailing behind Red. As they did, Asuka noticed something very strange about her companion. Every few seconds, she shimmered and then morphed. First, her hair became a ball of fire, with horns coming out of her head. Then, she became a great mouth filled with obscenities. At one point, she turned into a plug-suited goddess, hearts and sparkles surrounding her manga-style. She finally decided she couldn't take anymore.

"Mein Gott! Would you please stop that…changing business? What are you trying to do, drive me crazy?"

"Whoops, sorry 'bout that. Since you're constantly changing the poor boy's perception of you, I've got to change as well. Unstable, perhaps, but considering how you act to people, it's no wonder they see you that way. You can be such a bitch…"

Temper flaring; Asuka aimed a slap at Red's face, which passed right through her. At the same time, pain flared in her own cheek, a palm print showing scarlet there. Red rolled her eyes, snickering.

"Geeze, you are thick as the proverbial brick, girl. This is where it all gets processed. Thoughts, perceptions, sensory data, even memory and emotion. And yes, memories and emotions are often painful. You want to slap me, go ahead, but the only one you'll end up hurting is yourself. Speaking of hurting…" a devilish expression appeared on Red's face. "Queue Shinji's hit parade. Roll tape!" A set of huge screens lit up, showing a constant stream of slaps, kicks and punches that Shinji endured at Asuka's hands. All this accompanied by the 1812 overture, the cannon fire corresponding alarmingly with some of the harder shots…all of which she herself felt. Soon she was feeling like she'd had a building fall on her, screaming for it to stop. Taking pity on her, Red called for a halt. The screens vanished as did the music. As soon as they did, so did the pain. Asuka stood up shakily.

"I…I never realized…I did that? I made him feel that way…?"

Red fixed her with a piercing glare, one composed of anger and pity

"You just felt it yourself. And that's only the physical part. Just wait until we get to the verbal and psychological abuse. That's where the fun really begins!"

Inwardly, Asuka cringed. She had done all that, and yet he still treated her like a fragile object, still cared for her. How? Why? Her counterpart looked at her knowingly, almost as if she was reading her mind.

"Well, now you've been given a sample of what goes on here. If you want to bail, now's the time. It only gets more intense the further we go."

For a moment, she was tempted…oh, so tempted to run out, to wake up. But then, the famous Soryu pride flared up. Her, back away from a challenge? NEVER!

"I'm game. Let's do this thing. I'm not afraid…"

"Oh, you should be! Be afraid. Be VERY afraid". Ahead of them, a pair of huge doors gaped open. As soon as they passed through, the doors slammed shut with a deafening boom.

Tbc.

A/N: Always got weirded out a bit by the train scenes. Figured it might be a good way to go with this. I'll try to have the second part of this chapter out soon

(Listening to a chorus of anguished screams at another cliffhanger).


End file.
